One Piece: Straw Hat Yuki
by xXOnePieceReaderXx
Summary: What would happen if Luffy was a girl and received a different Devil Fruit. Follow along with Monkey D. Yuki as she strives to become Queen of the Pirates. Adopted by bleachfan170.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based fan fiction, One Piece is the property of Eiichiro Oda, Shonen Jump, Toei Animation, and licensed by Funimation. Please support the official release.**

One Piece: Straw Hat Yuki

East Blue Saga

Dawn Island Arc

Prologue: Romance Dawn

In a small harbor village by the name of Fuusha Village, a pirate crew made it their base for a year now. "Hey Yuki, what're you up to?" Even though the pirates were using the village as a base the villagers themselves held no fear for them. One girl in particular seemed to be quite attached to the pirates.

"I'm sick and tired of you guys taking me for granted!" a seven year old girl by the name of Monkey D. Yuki said holding a dagger above her head as she stood on the dragon figurehead of the pirate ship. The ship's Jolly Roger blew to the east with the wind showing the smiling skull with three scar marks on the left eye and swords as the crossbones behind it.

"Get on with it whatever it is." A man wearing a straw hat said to the black haired girl who was looking at them seriously.

Yuki did and the crew flinched as the girl stabbed the dagger into the underneath of her left eye. Yuki howled in pain and the crew yelled at her for doing something so idiotic.

XXX

"To a great journey and Yuki's courage!"

The pirate crew celebrated at Makino's Party's Bar. They were drinking and eating. A few were singing and others were fighting though it ended shortly because everyone was in a good mood. The captain of the crew, Red Haired Shanks sat at the bar with Yuki sitting next to him.

"It didn't hurt a bit." Yuki said with tears slightly in her eyes and a bandage clearly seen under her left eye.

"Liar that was a stupid thing to do." Shanks said clearly pissed at what the girl had done.

"Hay, see Shanks I'm not scared to get hurt. Let me board your ship now. I wanna be a pirate too!" the girl said happily watching the man she looked up to.

"You, a pirate, yeah right?" Shanks said with a large grin on his facing. The three scars on his left eye showed that he had been through battle. The only other things that stood out of his casual appearance was his red hair and an old straw hat that had a red ribbon wrapped around it.

"Yuki, do you know why we call you anchor? It's because you can't swim." The man said continuing to laugh.

"That doesn't matter as long as I don't fall overboard!" Yuki said clearly angry at the man's denying of her. "Besides I've been training. My punch is as strong as a pistol!" the girl thrust her fist out in front of her like a punch.

"Is that so?" Shanks asked not believing the girl one bit.

"ARE YOU DOUBTING ME!" Yuki yelled angrily.

"Calm down Yuki." Yasopp said while Lucky Roo agreed.

"Yeah, this is a party and we're pirates. Pirates like to have fun." The fat man said happily and other pirates agreed with the girl who was looking at them with admiration.

"Oi, don't go filling her head with that sort of stuff." Shanks said clenching his spoon in his mouth.

"But it's true." Yasopp said knowing very well that the captain knew it as well.

"Just bring the kid with us once." A pirate suggested.

"Okay," Shanks said continuing his meal. "But one of you'll have to stay behind."

"Sorry, lass but you've just been beached." The pirates said not wanting to miss out on an adventure.

"I thought you guys were on my side!" Yuki said angrily at the loss of her support.

"You're just too young." Shanks said looking at Yuki. "Maybe in ten years I'll give you a chance."

"Shanks, I'm telling you that I'm not a kid." Yuki said trying to regain some of her seven year old dignity.

"Okay, okay, here have some juice." The man said passing the glass to Yuki.

"Thanks." Yuki said happily drinking it.

"A REAL PIRATE WOULD NEVER DRINK JUICE!" Shanks said laughing his head off.

"THAT WAS A DIRTY TRICK!" Yuki yelled at the man.

"Hmph, I even stabbed myself in the face so he'd take me with him." Yuki said sighing as she walked away from the bar with her glass in her hand.

"Don't think bad about Captain, he's just doing what he thinks is best." Ben Beckman said lighting his cigarette.

"How do you figure Mr. First-Mate?" Yuki asked looking at the tall man whose long black hair was tied back in a low pony tail.

"The weight of the crew rests on his shoulders. Captain knows a lot about the sea and it can kill you in a thousand ways. He doesn't want to crush your dreams of being a pirate." The man said trying to explain it to Yuki.

"I think he's just having fun mocking me." Yuki said not believing it.

"Hey Anchor." Shanks said after he overheard their conversation.

"SEE!" Yuki said angrily clearly disliking the nickname he had picked out for her. Ben sweat dropped at his captain's mockery.

"I'm glad you and your crew are enjoying yourself." Makino, the owner of the bar said walking into the main part carrying the last barrel of rum she had.

"I love making fun of this kid." Shanks said hitting his hand against the bar table.

"Maybe the lass's got a point." Ben said as Yuki pointed at Shanks with a 'do you believe me know' look.

"Yuki-chan, do you want something to eat?" the dark green haired woman asked the girl and Yuki cheered.

"Just put it on my treasure tab." She said grabbing her silverware happily.

"Treasure tab?" Shanks questioned. "Don't try to swindle the lady."

"I'm going to travel the seas as a pirate and get lots of treasure. Then I'll come back and repay her later." Yuki said making it sound like a promise.

Makino laughed softly at this. "We'll celebrate when you come back." She said going along with the girl. She placed the plate of food in front of the girl knowing very well her appetite and went back to cleaning her dishes.

"Hey, Shanks?" Yuki asked taking a bite out of her meat.

"What is it?" Shanks asked curiously.

"How long are you guys going to be staying in this village?" Yuki asked.

"Let's see, we've been using this village as a base for about a year know so after another voyage or two we'll leave here for good and head north." The man said looking at Yuki who seemed to become a little down.

"Two more voyages huh?" she asked herself. Makino noticed the look and smiled with a small inaudible sigh. "I'm going to learn how to swim by then."

"That's good, do whatever you want." Shanks said continuing to eat.

The door of the bar was kicked open and off its hinges sending it half way across the bar floor. "Make way for the scourge of the mountain." A man said entering the bar with a small crowd behind him. "This is so called pirates. First time seeing them, they look like a lowly bunch to me."

The Red Haired Pirates stayed silent as the man walked up to the bar, crushing the wooden door on his way. Shanks continued his meal, only stopping when the mountain bandit, Higuma the Bear, put his hand on the table a little too close to him.

"We're mountain bandits. Now don't go wetting yourself, we aren't here to wreck your bar." The man said sounding all high and mighty with himself. "Give us ten barrels of liquor and we'll only damage the bare minimum."

"I'm sorry, we just ran out of liquor." Makino said trying not to cause a scene.

"Hm, then what are these pirates drinking? Fruit juice?" the man asked not believing the woman.

"It's true; I just served the last of it." Makino said.

"I feel bad now." Shanks said and Higuma glanced down at him, noticing Yuki who was standing on the ground.

"Here." Shanks said holding up a bottle of rum. "It hasn't been opened yet."

Higuma looked at the bottle and began to reach for it before slamming his fist against it shattering the bottle and spraying its orange substance on Shanks and slightly on Yuki. Shanks looked at his wet self and then at the floor.

"I'm wanted." Higuma said holding up a wanted poster of him. "I have an eight million beri bounty on my head. Do you honestly think that a simple bottle of grog is enough?"

"Ah, ah, now the floors all wet." Shanks said completely ignoring the man and bending down and picking up the broken pieces of glass. "Sorry Makino, do you have a rag, I'll clean it up."

"That's okay, I'll do it." the woman said coming around the counter. As soon as she did, Higuma had his sword out and slashed the bar, shattering the plates and glasses on it. The sudden action knocked Shanks over and the man held onto his hat.

"If you like to clean, then clean this up." The man said walking towards the exit with his band behind him. "Let's go. There clearly isn't any alcohol here."

After the bandits were gone, Makino kneeled down in front of Shanks and began to dry off the sleeve of his white shirt. "Are you okay?" she asked him.

"Ah, it's all good." Shanks said casually raising his hand before snickering.

Soon most of the crew was bursting out in laughter. Shanks joined them and took off his hat. This however didn't amuse Yuki. The girl stood up on the seat and yelled at them angrily.

"HOW CAN YOU SIT THERE AND LAUGH! THEY MADE YOU LOOK LIKE A COMPLETE IDIOT!" the girl yelled at them.

"It's not that I don't understand your feelings, but all he did was spill a little drink on me. It isn't something to fight about." Shanks said and Yuki looked away. "Oh come on."

"I don't care anymore." The girl said before glancing over at a pale blue fruit that was in a box next to her.

Shanks smiled at Makino after assuring her that everything was fine when he heard the sound of eating. He looked up at Yuki and smiled at the girl. "Eating again Yuki?" he asked before noticing what she was eating. Shanks instantly stood up and walked over to the girl.

"What did you just eat?" he asked in a tone that the scared the girl a bit. Yuki swallowed the poison tasting fruit and looked at Shanks scared. Said man instantly grabbed Yuki and instantly began to shake her by her ankles.

"What are you doing Shanks?" Yuki questioned as she was shaken and men gathered around, understanding what had happened.

All of a suddenly, Shanks's hands went through Yuki and the girl collapsed to the ground. Shanks rubbed his hands trying to get the heat back into them as they were partially covered in snow. Yuki instantly sat up and watched as her feet reattached themselves to her ankles in a mass of snow.

"Wha-what the hell was that!" Yuki asked staring at her legs terrified. Shanks knelt in front of the girl and gripped Yuki's shoulders.

"That was the Yuki Yuki no Mi. It was one of the logia type Devil Fruits. Whoever eats it becomes snow and can never swim again." The man said sternly.

"EEHHH!" Yuki yelled at the realization that she could never swim.

"You IDIOT!" Shanks yelled.

XXX

Yuki ran down the road that led to the village with a basket in her hand. She smiled as she greeted the fish monger and asked for some fish. The man happily laughed at Yuki and the how the girl was so cheery.

"Hey, snow-girl, the pirates left without you again." He said with his wife sighing behind him. "And you can never swim again for the rest of your life."

"I don't care if I can never swim. I'm going to be a pirate who doesn't fall overboard." Yuki said before lifting her finger and forming a snowflake on the tip of it. "I'm glad that I ate the Yuki Yuki no Mi. Look what I can do."

"Don't think it's so great being gawked at because you're a freak." The mayor of the village said crossing his arms and looking at the girl disapprovingly. "Yuki, I will not let you become a pirate, you'll disgrace the village. I know that captain is not such a bad guy but you stay away from those pirates." Yuki however was ignoring the man by putting her fingers in her ears and sticking out her tongue.

XXX

"They've been gone for a while." Yuki said sitting in the empty bar with Makino.

"Do you miss them?" the woman asked looking at Yuki with a smile.

"After last time, no." Yuki said defiantly. "I misjudged those guys. I thought they were really strong and everything but they were just a bunch of cowards."

"That might not be the case." Makino said smiling still. "Sometimes it takes more courage not to fight."

"You wouldn't understand. A true pirate has to stand up for themselves." Yuki said clenching her teeth on the rim of her empty glass.

"I guess I don't then." Makino said laughing a bit.

"That's right, you don't." Yuki said not getting the small joke and light heartedness of the woman.

"Make way for the terror of the highlands."

Yuki looked at the door of the bar as the mountain bandits entered. "What, no pirates today? It smells better." Higuma said as him and his men sat at the bar. The man slammed his fist onto the circular wooden table. "What are you waiting for? We're customers, serve us drinks."

XXX

The sounds of someone being pushed against the well in the center of town, laughter from a group of men and pounding feet echoed throughout the small harbor village. The sounds of whispers and nervous talked mixed in as well as shouts and a door slamming. Soon footsteps mixed in with the others and they rushed in the direction of the well.

There Yuki was sitting with Higuma's foot in her face. The man had his hand on the hilt of his saber and was glaring down at Yuki with his men surrounding him. "I don't know what I did wrong." The man said.

"Take it back stupid bandit." Yuki said glaring up at the man with little fear.

"That does it." the man said gripping the hilt firmly.

"Please wait."

The bandits and Yuki turned to the mayor of the village and Makino who were staring at them with desperate looks on their faces. Higuma looked at them with more of a glance and was slightly annoyed at the interruption.

"I don't know what Yuki did, and I have no intention of fighting you, but please let the girl go." The man said bowing down.

"Mayor!" Yuki said surprised that the man bowing his head to scum such as these guys.

"Old folk know what to say." The bandit leader said with a smirk. "But it's already too late. This girl did the worst thing possible. She called me names and she attacked me."

"You know what you did. Take it back! Take back what you said about Shanks and the guys. YOU BASTARD!" Yuki yelled angering the man even more.

"You really are a hopeless brat." The man said pulling his saber out and placing it next to Yuki's neck. Yuki continued to watch the bandit, no fear of the blade that was ready to cut her head off.

"I was wondering why nobody came to greet us at the harbor."

The group that caught their attention this time was Shanks and the Red Haired pirates. Makino and the mayor, Woodslap, looked at him, surprised at the appearance of the man and Yuki stared at him in a same manor. The bandits however didn't seem as fazed by the large crew of men.

"So, you pirates cleaning up this whole village?" Higuma asked meaning to make fun of the pirates but Shanks ignored them and began to step forward, never moving his eyes off of Yuki.

"Yuki, didn't you say that your punch was as strong as a pistol?" the red haired man asked the girl.

"SHUT UP!" Yuki said not questioning why the man was asking and almost forgetting about the man who was trying to kill her.

"This has nothing to do with you." Higuma said as one of his men put a pistol to Shanks's head. "Back off before you get killed."

"Bet your life on it?" Shanks asked the bandit who put the gun to his head.

"What are you talking about?" the man questioned but didn't back down.

"I'm saying that you're risking your life pointing that pistol at me." Shanks looked at the man and pointed to the gun. "This isn't a child's game." As soon as the words were said, Lucky Roo shot the pistol he had in his hand, killing the bandit instantly as the bullet pierced his skull.

Makino and the mayor gasped at the murder while the pirates seemed unaffected. Yuki stared, not as shocked as the other two but defiantly not in a manner that suggested thats he was used to this sort of thing. The bandits too were freaked out at the death of their member.

"You unfair bastards." One said. The pirates scoffed this off.

"Unfair?" Yasopp as if he didn't know the meaning of the word.

"We aren't saints. We're pirates and we don't play by the rules." Ben said casually.

"I'm only going to tell you this once." Shanks said lifting his head and glaring at the bandits. "You can call me names, pour drink on me, you can even spit on me. I'll laugh all of that off, but nobody ever hurts a friend of mine."

"Shanks…" Yuki said staring at the man. The words however made Higuma laugh.

"Nice speech." The man mocked. "FINISH THEM!"

The bandits charged at the pirate crew. Shanks stood where he was as Ben said he could handle them himself. The black haired man raised his long pistol like club and swung at the bandits knocking all of them down and easily defeating them.

"Strong." Yuki said utterly amazed at what the man just did. This however frightened Higuma and the man lifted his foot off of Yuki and stared at the pirates scared.

"This has nothing to do with you. The brat started it!" he said panicking.

"There's a bounty on your head isn't there?" Shanks asked in a way that made him seem eager for the fight. This frightened the bandit even more and he pulled out a smoke bomb catching the group off guard.

As the smoke cleared, the group noticed that Higuma and Yuki were gone. The realization made Shanks panic. "AAHH he got Yuki, what do we do!" the man asked looking at his crew for help.

"Calm down Captain." Lucky said. "If we search the village, we'll be able to find him eventually."

"Man, the guy…" Ben said as he smiled at his captain and his antics.

XXX

"This is a perfect plan." Higuma said as he held Yuki by the back of her shirt. "Nobody would expect a bandit to run out and hide at sea."

"LET ME GO YOU BASTARD!" Yuki said yelling at the man.

"You really are a hopeless kid. Bye bye." He said as he tossed Yuki into the ocean, far away from the main land. He laughed as Yuki began to drown.

This rather annoying laughter ended when a large sea serpent came up behind him. Luffy stared shocked at the Lord of the Coast still flailing as he couldn't swim and she was beginning to lose all her energy. The serpent bit the dingy that Higuma was on, swallowing the man with him before turning to Yuki who began to scream in fear as the animal charged her.

Water churned around the girl and a strong arm gripped her and held the girl close. Yuki gripped onto the shirt and looked up at Shanks who was glaring at the sea monster.

"Get lost." The man said continuing to stare down the much larger animal. The look frightened the creature and it ran off.

"I owe you Yuki." Shanks said as he looked down at the girl affectionately. Yuki was clinging onto him and tears were beginning to form. "Makino told me how you defended us. Thanks."

Yuki never looked up at the man until he spoke again. "Come on Yuki. You're a big girl. Big girls don't cry." He said but Yuki continued to.

"But Shanks." Yuki cried. "YOUR ARM!"

"It's only an arm." Shanks said indicating the left arm of his which was now gone. "It's a small price to pay. I'm glad that you're safe, Yuki." Yuki continued to cry at the fact that her hero, the man she looked up to, risked his life and lost his arm for her and was acting as if it was nothing.

XXX

"So, you guys really leaving?" Yuki asked as the pirates began to pack up their ship. Shanks turned to the girl and smiled.

"Yup. We've stayed in this island for a long time, maybe too long. You gonna miss us?" the man asked never actually looking at the small girl.

"Ah, I'm going to miss you." Yuki said. "But I won't ask you to take me with you. I decided to become one on my own. I'm going to become a pirate captain."

"Bleh, I would never take you with me anyway." Shanks said sticking his tongue out at the girl. "Like you can become a pirate."

"I WILL!" Yuki said obviously pissed. "I'm going to gather a crew that will beat yours! One day I'm going to find One Piece! I'M GOING TO BECOME THE QUEEN OF THE PIRATES!"

The pirate crew smiled at the small girl's declaration. "Oh, you're going to be better than us?" Shanks questioned as Yuki looked at the ground. The man took off his hat and placed it on Yuki's head, taking the girl by surprise. "Then take good care of this hat for me. It means a lot, and one day, return it to me, when you become a great pirate."

Tears began to pour out of Yuki's eyes as the man walked away and the pirate crew set sail. Makino put her hands on Yuki's shoulders. They were considerably pale compared to Yuki's tanned skin. The girl was looking up at Shanks with tears in her eyes, clutching the straw hat dearly. Shanks smiled at the girl as they sailed away from the island.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based fan fiction, One Piece is the property of Eiichiro Oda, Shonen Jump, Toei Animation, and licensed by Funimation. Please support the official release.**

One Piece: Straw Hat Yuki

East Blue Saga

Dawn Island Arc

Chapter One: Meet Monkey D. Yuki

"I told you Gramps, I'm going to be the Pirate Queen," proclaimed Yuki as she tried to fight her way out of the iron grip that Garp held her in. Garp was one of the vice admirals of the marines, famous for bringing in Gol D. Roger. That was the act which would give him the title of the Hero of the Marines. Now he dragged along his granddaughter while wearing a dark black suit. The little girl in his hands wore a bright red tank top and a baggy pair of shorts, along with a straw hat which held a promise to the red haired captain.

"Over my dead body," shouted Garp as he dragged the then seven year old Yuki through the dense forest. "First you ate that cursed fruit and now you won't stop babbling on about this stupid idea. I will see to it that both you and Ace become the strongest marines possible!"

"Damn, if I'm made of snow why does it hurt?" questioned Yuki as she desperately swatted away at Garp's hand to no effect. "Let me go gramps!"

"I guess this is my fault for leaving you alone in Fuusha Village," admitted Garp as they came to a clearing. Yuki quickly looked ahead to find a small log cabin she was being dragged towards. With a rough knock, Garp banged on the door. "Dadan, get out here," he commanded.

Slowly, the door creaked open to reveal Curly Dadan, the head of the Dadan family. She wore a beaded necklace around her neck with checkered pants and a collared shirt.

Behind her there was a small man with a sword strapped to his back and a bald man who was scared of the marine standing in front of him. "Gimme a break already Garp," she complained as she took a drag of her cigarette. "Ace is already ten years old, I can't handle him much longer." It was then that she noticed the seven year old girl in his grasp.

"Don't tell me you're dumping another one on your doorstep."

"This one's my granddaughter," boasted Garp.

"If she's as bad as the last one I couldn't give two hoots," said Dadan.

"Alright then make a choice," said Garp as he released the death hold he had on Yuki's cheek. "Would you rather spend the rest of your life behind bars or would you rather take another kid into your life? I could pull out a scroll on the number of crimes that you have committed."

"Well I don't want to be caught but sometimes I think that prison would be better than the hell you're putting me through," said Dadan as Yuki walked off to explore. "I've already got my hands full with Ace and now you want to go and dump this one on me as well. This kid's probably as much of a freak as the first one."

At that moment a large blob of spit landed on Yuki's cheek. "Ewe, spit!" complained Yuki as she tried to wipe the phlegm from her face. "Why'd you do that?" she asked the ten year old boy who had done the foul deed.

"Hey there Ace," said Garp with a smile.

"Oh, Ace your back," said Dadan as she looked at the boy.

"That's Ace, he's three years older than you," explained Garp as he smacked Yuki across the back of the head. "You're going to be living with him now on so you better get along."

"What, when did that happen?" asked Yuki as she held onto the straw hat which had threatened to fall off when Garp had hit her.

"I'll look after her," said Dadan knowing that there was no other alternative. Yuki stared at Ace baring her teeth while Ace simply stared at the girl with cold heartless eyes, a bloody spear held in his right hand. This was their first confrontation of many still to come.

XXX

"I hate mountain robbers," proclaimed Yuki as she remembered what 'Higuma the Bear' had done to Shanks. Thankfully now he had been killed by the vicious sea serpent which resided in the waters of Fuusha Village.

"Shut it brat, we're already tired of the likes of you," shouted Dadan over the dinner table. "If you don't like it here you can go and starve to death for all I care."

"Calm down boss," said one of the bandits who didn't want to see blood spilt over something so trivial.

Yuki turned and looked at the amount of meat that Ace had stashed in front of her and compared it to the small amount that he had. "I don't have that much, why can't I have that much," he said pointing at Ace's pile.

"Disrespectful child! This is meat from the buffalo that Ace caught and killed," explained Dadan. "He gives us some and that's what gets put in front of us. Now you have a lot of work which you will be starting tomorrow, you will clean, do the laundry, polish our shoes and weapons. Apart from that we will need you to rob, steal and swindle money from people. And if you mention a syllable of this to Garp I will make sure that that day will be your last. Apart from what Ace is willing to give you, you will have a bowl of rice a day. That is all you can have, if you want anything else you'll have to go out and find it yourself."

"Okay then," said Yuki agreeing which caused Dadan to gasp in shock.

"You're meant to cry," she said wanting to cry herself.

"Gramps abandoned me in a forest before; I know I can eat worms, frogs and snakes so long as I can find them. After all I need to be able to survive if I want to be a pirate," said Yuki with a smile before her attention turned to Ace who was just leaving the shack. She quickly jumped to her feet and gave chase. "Where's Ace going?" she asked herself.

"Wait, where are you going and did you just say pirate?" said Dadan only for her words to fall on deaf ears. Before she knew it Yuki had gone off in chase of Ace. "That's why I don't want to take care of the kids that Garp drops off here; they're all too strong willed."

XXX

"Hey I'm Yuki," called out the straw hat kid to only have Ace turn his head over his shoulder and throw a death glare in her direction. "I'm not angry about you spitting on me, do you want to be friends?" Ace's response was to use pure force to knock down a tree. Yuki was confused until fear overcame her as she saw the tree rolling down the hill in her direction. She screamed as the tree connected with her full on and rolled straight over her, if it had not been for her snow like body she would be dead. After inspecting herself and getting rid of some of the dirt which had been rubbed onto her hat, Yuki gave chase once more.

Yuki caught up to Ace when she found him crossing an unstable rope bridge. As Ace finished crossing he turned around to see Yuki running across it. Without hesitation, Ace cut the ropes causing the bridge to fall into the chasm below. He didn't bother to look as Yuki screamed for her life as she fell down into the dark abyss.

The next day, Ace would arrive back at the hut alone. "Where's Yuki?" asked Dadan.

"Don't know," said Ace shrugging the topic off as he walked outside into the night air.

"Hey boss, this is bad," said Dogura, the small man. "She hasn't been back here since yesterday."

"Well, if she dies who gives a damn, there's nothing we can do about it," said Dadan as she took a swig out of a bottle of grog in her hand. "We've already given up on Ace. In all honesty I don't care if Yuki dies or not, if the worst comes through we'll just tell Garp that it was an accident. Think of what will happen if the government finds out about Ace and the fact that he is the son of the devil," finished Dadan. Unbeknownst to her, Ace had heard the entire conversation.

XXX

It would be one week later, that the unbelievable would occur. "Yuki! You're alive!" exclaimed Dogura.

"What the hell happened to you?" asked Dadan as she looked at the bloody and beaten girl before her.

"I was being chased by wolves and I fell down the cliff," she lied, not wanting to say that this was Ace's fault.

"Well in that case you need to sleep," said Dadan throwing Yuki on a futon that lay on the ground. "Tomorrow we need you to do some jobs for us." Yuki was asleep before Dadan had even finished the sentence. Ace turned to the side of the cabin, not wanting to look at the miracle which had landed beside him. This was not the first time that Yuki would walk away from certain death as she chased after Ace again and again over the coming months, surviving everything that the jungle had to throw at her.

It would be three months later when Yuki finally managed to follow Ace all the way through the jungle without being spotted. When she climbed the final hurdle however, the result was not what she had been expecting. She had followed Ace to a dumpsite with garbage as far as the eye could see. A place full of crime and disease as the unwanted people of society fight it out with one another to survive. The unbearable stench is made only worse by the constant fires which cause all manner of things to burn. This place was known as 'The Gray Terminal.'

XXX

"Hey Sabo," whispered Ace so that his friend could only just hear him.

"Ah Ace," said the boy as he smiled, one of his teeth clearly missing. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry I was late," apologized Ace as he began to climb up the tree which currently separated them.

"Well since you were gone, I've already been and done the job in town," said Sabo with a smile.

"Is that so? Well so have I," said Ace proudly as he managed to get to the top where he greeted his friend with a handshake before he handed Sabo the money from his pocket. Sabo adjusted his top hat and coat as he began to count the money he had just received.

"Dammit you got more than me," said Sabo as he finished counting. "How did you manage to get all of this?"

"I robbed some people out the front gate, I think they might have been merchants," explained Ace. "Anyway just dump it in the hole and cover it back up, who knows who might see it."

"I wonder if we've got enough for a pirate ship," said Sabo as he covered up the hidden compartment.

"Pirate ship!" said Yuki as she overheard the last few words, her eyes glistening with glory. "You guys want to be pirates? So do I!" Ace looked down at the girl with anger while Sabo looked down at her in shock.

A few minutes later...

"So is this where you come every day Ace?" asked Yuki as she allowed Sabo to tighten the rope which bound her to a tree.

"Shut it!" said Ace incredibly peeved by the fact that Yuki had actually managed to find out where he went.

"So this is that Yuki brat you told me about?" asked Sabo.

"Yeah, and it looks like she followed me all the way here, and I didn't use the beaten path either." ground out Ace.

"Are you Ace's friend?" asked Yuki asked Sabo. "Do you want to be friends with me?"

"Shut up."

"That's why I said you should start living here too. The 'mountain training' you do every day while coming here has sure caused us a problem now. What should we do?"

"Yeah, she found out about our secret, if we let her go I just know she'll tell someone."

"Let's kill her," said Sabo seriously.

"Agreed," said Ace.

"WHAT!" yelled Yuki only just realizing the seriousness of the situation.

"Shut up you idiot," said Ace punching Yuki across the cheek.

"I didn't think you guys were going to kill me," said Yuki frantically struggling against the ropes which held her tightly to the tree.

"Sabo do it," said Ace.

"Why should I do it?" asked Sabo not wanting to take another's life.

"Well I've never done it," said Ace.

"HELP!" shouted Yuki.

"SHUT UP!" shouted all two children in unison.

"Hey I hear voices over here," came a voice in the distance causing Ace and Sabo to start sweating bullets.

"Shit, someone's coming," said Sabo as he tried not to panic.

"Untie the rope and let's get her out of here otherwise they'll find the treasure," said Ace trying to lead the other boy on.

"Too late," said Sabo as he made a run for it, closely followed by Ace as they abandoned Yuki. Both of them dove behind some foliage and peered through small gaps at the people who were now approaching Yuki.

"Dammit. So those toadies were transporting for Bluejam. And shit, I stole his money." confessed Ace as they looked at the three men approaching.

"He's got a real sword! That's one of Bluejam's underlings, Polchemi!" said Sabo. "He's a total psycho, whoever loses in a fight to him gets 'scalped' alive."

"ACE HELP ME!" shouted Yuki which only seemed to fire up the pirates.

"You know Ace kid?" said Polchemi.

"Yeah he's my friend but he just tried to kill me," explained Yuki to which the two free children effectively simultaneously face palmed.

"Those runts took our money, do you know where it's hidden?" asked Polchemi brandishing his sword threateningly.

Ace and Sabo held their breath knowing that Yuki decided their future right here and right now. "I don't know," she said while whistling and avoiding eye contact.

"Wow you suck at lying," said Polchemi. "In that case we're going to have to use other methods to get you to tell us," he said with a chuckle as he tossed Yuki over his shoulder and walked into the distance with the other two pirates close on his tail. Meanwhile, Ace and Sabo could only watch on in horror as Yuki was taken away before their very eyes.

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fan-based fan fiction, One Piece is the property of Eiichiro Oda, Shonen Jump, Toei Animation, and licensed by Funimation. Please support the official release.**

One Piece: Straw Hat Yuki

East Blue Saga

Dawn Island Arc

Chapter Two: The Polchemi Incident

"Let me go!" yelled a bound Yuki. "I'm not saying anything."

"You little shit." growled out Polchemi as he hefted a giant mallet over his head and swung down on Yuki despite his crew mates gasps. But as he lifted the mallet away from the now squished girl, the pirates were surprised to see her alright.

"I already told you, I ate the Yuki Yuki no Mi"

"A Devil Fruit, huh. Looks like she was telling the truth." mumbled Polchemi before he , turns to his crew as yells, "Bring me my gloves. Listen up, you little shit. What your friend Ace stole from us was an important sum of money for our crew." he growls as he puts his gloves. They boxing gloves and covered in spikes. "You know where it is, so go on and tell me already."

Yuki spat out blood as a spiked fist connected squarely with her jaw. "Spit it out! This glove is embedded with 'Sea-Prism Stone'" bellowed Polchemi as he drove his fist once again across the side of Yuki's face.

"It's useless Polchemi," stuttered a nearby pirate. "The girl can't even scream anymore. She's just a kid yet she's bleeding worse than I have in my life."

Polchemi ignored the man's word and delivered a vicious blow to Yuki's stomach. "I… won't… tell you," whispered Yuki with the last of her strength.

"You fool," said Polchemi as he punched her again. "If you're going to keep this little secret then you're going to die!"

XXX

In Midway Forest between Mt. Corbo and the Grey Terminal, Ace and Sabo rush to move all the treasure that they have stolen over the years. They just knew that Yuki was going to rat them out and they couldn't have all that they worked for be blown away by a snot nosed brat.

"HURRY, HURRY!" shouted Sabo as he grabbed more money. "If Polchemi and his men get here, it's all over."

"We need to hurry up and move the treasure somewhere else. It's only a matter of time before that idiot Yuki breaks her silence." yelled Ace.

"If they make it here, not only our loot this time, but everything we've worked up to save over these past 5 years will be all stolen."

XXX

Back in the Grey Terminal, Polchemi sent his two men to find Ace and Sabo. They were currently asking the civilians if they have seen the two boys.

"Do I know Ace and Sabo?" asked a man. "They're those hoodlums from town. Just give up messing with those two, wouldja."

"Don't misunderestimate 'em just because they're pipsqueaks." said a group of men. "They're mad dogs who could even kill a tiger."

"Ace and Sabo, eh…? Haven't seen 'em… but more importantly, bro." said a bandit brandishing a knife, "leave something valuable behind on your way out."

XXX

Later that evening…

"Alright, finished!" called Ace as he placed the final piece of treasure in their new hiding spot in the Midway Forest. "All the treasure has been moved!"

"ACE!" Sabo called as he rushed to the hiding spot.

"Sabo, how'd it go?" asked Ace. "Did they come searching for the money over there?"

"Haa… Haa… no, they didn't!" he yelled up to Ace. "There's no way in hell they would now. It's Yuki, that son of a bitch… haa… she still hasn't cracked yet!"

XXX

On the coast of the Grey Terminal, was the hideout for the Bluejam Pirates. The ship had three mast, several side cannons and the figure head was of a skull with some missing teeth.

"The sun'll go down soon. No matter what the circumstance, they shoulda got the money by now." said Captain Bluejam. Bluejam was a big man who was loosing hair and some missing teeth that actually matched his ship's figure head. "That bilge-sucker wouldn't take the money and run, would he?"

"Nah, there's no way." stammered the crew in fear of being killed by their captain.

XXX

"COUGH IT UP, DAMMIT!" yelled Polchemi as he hit Yuki again. The girl was cut up and bleeding but she still kept quiet.

"Po…Po…Polchemi-san! I don't think the girls going to talk" said the man who gave Polchemi his gloves. He was having second thoughts about this.

"If you got the energy to stand around and stick up for some damn brat, then go and find Ace and Sabo already." growled Polchemi as he attacked his own men.

Polchemi turned back to Yuki and delivered a vicious blow to the girl's stomach. "I.. won't... tell you," whispered Yuki with the last of her strength.

"You fool," said Polchemi pulling out his sword. "If you're going to keep this little secret then you're going to die!"

"STOP IT!" shouted the voices of two boys as they burst through the wall much to the surprise of the pirates. Ace and Sabo were wielded long metal water pipes which they had found in the dump and looked ready to attack at a moments notice.

"It's the brats who took our money," said a pirate as he looked at the two kids with feral looks in their eyes. They had a look of determination that they would see their friend recovered. Polchemi simply stared at them in silence, the brats having decided to finally come out of hiding.

"ACE!" cried out Yuki as tears streamed down her eyes.

"Now that you're here it makes it all the more easy," said Polchemi as he reached forth and grabbed Ace's throat with an oversized hand. "Your tight lipped friend was getting quite annoying."

While Polchemi was distracted by Ace, Sabo rushed past him and struck him in the back of in the back of his head causing a massive CLANG as metal connected with bone. Since Sabo had hit the back of the man's head, it had effectively knocked him out, but Ace gave him a solid whack just to be sure.

"Porschemy!" screamed one of the pirates as they tried to fumble with their weapons but to no avail as when one of them pulled out a knife, Sabo swiped it before the pirate had time to blink and cut Yuki free.

"Let's run, Ace." called Sabo as he carried the half conscious Yuki under his arm.

"Go ahead of me," answered back Ace as Polchemi was getting up and to the shock of his best friend. "Once I've faced an enemy, I never run!" Ace declared as he prepared to fight.

"Come on Ace, he has a sword. He'd different from the punks in town." yelled Sabo.

"Hey, don't you think you're giving into your urges a little too much." groaned Polchemi. "Just hand over nice and easy, ya little dirt bag."

"We could use the money for a better cause than you!" yelled Ace as he charged Polchemi.

Polchemi brought his sword up prepared to attack Ace, "Enough with the bullshit."

Sabo seeing Ace attacking Polchemi on his own drops Yuki and rushes into the fray to back up Ace. Ace swings his pipe but Polchemi is able to cut it in half. "If I lose to a kid, I'd give up piracy." gloated Polchemi. His taunt only infuriates the boys more and attack with everything they have.

Later that night…

Captain Bluejam looks down onto the beat up form of Polchemi and the rest of the pirates. "I've heard the details. Polchemi you pathetic waste" the rest of the Bluejam Pirates were stunned that one of their own was taken down by a pair of kids.

"My apologies, Captain Bluejam, the money…" said Polchemi before he was cut off.

"Don't you look up I don't want to see your face." Bluejam growled before pulling out a pistol and shooting Polchemi in the head, killing him instantly.

XXX

In the middle of Midway Forest the three kids were sitting in a clearing and had already tended to their wounds. Yuki cried into the night air, all of the pain she had been pushing to the back of her mind came flooding back and was too unbearable to contain.

"Man… that's really a bad habit you have there, Ace. Saying "I'm not gonna run" to a real pirate like that. Why do you wanna die so much?" questioned Sabo as he glared at Ace who was brooding. "Now that you've gone and done what you did there's no way Bluejam's men will ever forgive us. We're gonna be chased now."

"That was shcary, I fwought I was gonna die." said Yuki through her whimpering.

"Shuddup!" yelled Ace. "Just how long are you gonna cry for, anyway? I hate weaklings and crybabies! You really piss me off!" As soon as his sentence finished Yuki's lips had been sucked into her mouth and the crying came to an abrupt halt.

Yuki lowered her head, saying thank you in the progress while still trying to fight back tears. "Shankyou." she mumbled. "F…Fur shaving me…uuu…"

"GODDAMN YOU!" shouted Ace.

"Hey, hey. She's just thanking you." reasoned Sabo.

"I don't get it… why didn't you spill the secret?" asked Ace menacingly. "Those men were criminals who easily kill women and children!"

"But if I told them, then we couldn't be friends anymore." said Yuki like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"But it it'll still be better than dying, wouldn't it? Why do you want to be friend so much… with me?" asked Ace. "Do you know how much shit you put me through? After following me all the way here?"

"BUT I HAVE NO ONE ELSE TO RELY ON!" shouted Yuki, shocking the two boys watching her. "I can't go back to Fuusha Village, and I have mountain bandits. If I didn't chase after you, than I'd be alone. And being alone hurts worse than pain."

"What about your parents?" asked Ace.

"My, grandpa's all I have."

"So if I'm with you, then it doesn't hurt… and if I'm gone, it'd be a problem for you, huh?" asked Ace while Yuki nodded.

"_What if Roger had a kid? Gahahaha! That would be a big problem, alright." _Ace remembered all the times he questioned his existence and what people thought about if Gol D. Roger had a kid._ "He'd be someone allowed neither to be born nor live! A 'Demon!'"_

"You want me to live?" Ace asked slowly.

"Of course." said Yuki not getting what Ace was talking about.

"Huh, but I hate spoiled brats like you."

"I'm not a spoiled brat. I strong." yelled Yuki standing inches away from Ace.

"You're crying like a baby, how can you call yourself strong?" said Ace.

"You ever been punched by spikes? I'm 7 damn years old. When I get to be 10 like you, I bet I won't ever cry, and I'll be even stronger." yelled Yuki.

"I never cried when I was 7! Dumbass! Don't compare me with you!" yelled Ace right back at Yuki.

"I'm gonna be stronger than anyone. Because I promised Shanks that I'd be a great pirate." proclaimed Yuki.

"You, a pirate," mocked Ace as the two stared daggers at each other from close range.

"Hey, by the way, you two, I have a little problem here." said Sabo as he drew the attention of the two who had forgot that he was there. "I've lived in this trash heap all my life but from this day forward, the three of us are going to have our lives completely targeted by pirates."

XXX

"What the hell is the meaning of this! Ace! Yuki! Who is this? Why is there another one of you pissants here?" screamed Dadan as she looked at the kid who came with the other two.

"Yo! You're Dadan, right? I'm Sabo." introduced the boy shaking Dadan's hand.

"Sabo? I know that name. I've heard you're quite the shitty little pipsqueak." said Dadan.

"Oh, really. Well I heard you're quite the shitty old hag." snickered Sabo.

"Don't bother collecting information you don't need, Dammit!"

So with Ace's best friend Sabo coming to live with them due to being currently chased down in the Grey Terminal, the three mischievous children started making a name for themselves.

"Yuki, I'll bring some food back for you, you don't need to come with me." exclaimed Ace as he and Sabo went to hunt for some food.

"I'm coming!" yelled Yuki as she chased after Ace and Sabo.

"You little maggots. I'm providing you with a place to sleep, so you better do some work around here." they could Dadan screaming at their retreating forms.

XXX

"Dogura, Magura. 'Goa,' where is that place again?" asked Dadan as she looked at the newspaper.

"Might you be speaking of the 'Goa Kingdom' that lies beyond Mt. Corbo, the 'Trash Heap,' and also Fuusha Village?" replied one of the bandits.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." said Dadan.

"Now, now boss. Reading the newspaper is such a rare thing to see you do. Might you be interested in swinging around the ol' spear today?"

"Apparently there's some guest coming to this kingdom or something. Seems like it's really serious news. What's the big deal. Are these people that important? These 'Tenryuubito' dudes."

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**


	4. Author's Note

**Author's note: I'm sorry everyone but I have to apologize for not updating in awhile. My computer crashed a few weeks back and I lost everything that I have written. I have since then lost interest in this story so I'm putting it up for adoption. I will be giving this story to the first person who pm me. There will be some requirements that the story will need to follow so please if any one wants to give this a shot contact me soon.**


End file.
